The Remedy
by SpyKid18
Summary: Despite all her scheming, all it really took to reunite Blair with Chuck was the common flu.  CHAIR


**A/N: New story! I got this idea while watching tonight's episode. Anyone else cringe when Eva reappeared? I like her character but I am a Chair fan through and through. Therefore, I soothe the aching of my Chair-broken heart with fanfic. Enjoy!**

The Remedy

Blair had spent hours thinking of a way to scheme against that harlot Eva. She had concocted plans and labored over manipulations. Always thoroughly prepared, it was ironic that she succeeded in getting Chuck Bass all to herself in a manner entirely out of her control.

It was the day of her initiation into her secret society and she had to go to Dior for a final dress fitting. That morning she had woken up with a spitting head ache followed by several trips to the bathroom as her body rid itself of the minimal food she had put in it. Dorota had tried to convince her to stay home but Blair was having none of it. This was an important day and she simply had to go the dress fitting.

The entire ride to Dior she was so dizzy that even grasping the door handle did not steady her. The car seemed to be spinning. In fact, she seemed to be spinning and she squeezed her eyes shut as she thrust her hand out for the wastebasket, emptying her already empty stomach into it.

"Ms Blair, maybe we turn back?" Dorota said.

"No." She glanced out the window and demanded, "Stop here! Dorota, I need you to go in and get my shoes. After my fitting I will meet you here."

"You sure you don't want Dorota to come with you?"

"I' am fine," she said stoutly. "Really, I am perfectly-" she broke off, dry heaving into the wastebasket. "I'm fine."

"But-"

"Dorota, out of the car!"

Dorota reluctantly followed Blair's orders and the car surged forward. Dior was only a few minutes away but it felt like hours as Blair's head pounded. Finally she saw the store window and she told the driver to stop. She stepped out and slowly made her way in. Immediately salespeople flocked to her and she told them she was coming in for her dress. Her usual assistant Nicole appeared from the back and brought her out the dress.

"Follow me," she said with a smile, leading her to the dressing room. Blair took the dress and slowly changed into it. Every movement seemed to take longer than normal and she struggled to do the zipper up simply due to the fact that her arms were so tired.

Finally the dress was on and she stepped out, finding the store lights blinding. She held a hands up to her eyes and felt her feet fumble below her. Everything seemed to black and then she was on the floor, looking into the face of Chuck Bass.

"Am I dead?" she asked weakly.

He chuckled slightly but his eyes were tight with worry. "No, Blair, can you sit up?"

"I think," she said. His arm went around her shoulders as she eased herself up. The room began to spin again and she whimpered softly. "I've got you," Chuck told her. "Go slow."

"Would you like us to bring you some water?" Nicole asked nervously.

"That would be good," Chuck said offhandedly, his eyes studying Blair's face. Her eyes weren't focused and her skin was burning hot. "Blair," he said. "Blair, can you hear me?"

"I'm not deaf," she spit out, making him smile slightly. "So yes, Bass, I can hear you."

"Were you sick today?"

"Marginally."

He sighed. Nicole returned with water and he took it from her and said, "Go out to my car and tell Frank that I will be out in a few minutes. I'm going to take Ms. Waldorf home."

"The dress-"

"Put it on my tab."

"Yes, Mr. Bass."

"I don't want you buying my dress," Blair told him stoutly, scrunching her nose when he tried to make her drink the water.

"Drink this. You're probably dehydrated."

"How would you know?"

"Blair, just do it."

She frowned but let him tip the water into her mouth. She hadn't realized she was thirsty but drank nearly the entire cup. He helped her up, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist and she told him, "I still don't want you paying for the dress."

"You can pay me back," he told her, slowly guiding her to the door. She wanted to argue but was too tired. Her body felt as if it was made of lead and it took more effort than she was capable of just to drag herself to the doorway. She held onto Chuck tightly for the sole purpose of not dropping to the ground again.

"My legs are jelly," she mumbled, feeling her bottom lip tremble. "I can't be sick, Chuck. I just can't."

"I'll get you home and then you'll feel better," he told her gently.

"I have my initiation tonight. My dress…I…this can't be happening."

He helped her into the car and she asked, "What about my car?'

"I'll send someone to get it."

"But why aren't we taking mine? Why don't you just put me in mine?" He climbed in beside her and closed the door as he told her, "I want to see that you actually get home."

"And we couldn't do that in my car?"

'No," he said simply.

She was silent for a while and then she blurted out, "Dorota!"

"What about her? I hope she's home to take care of you."

"She's at Louboutin," she mumbled, leaning her head back against the chair as nausea ripped through her body. "No, not good. Not good."

"I'll have Frank pick her up after he drops us off at your apartment."

"You're coming to my apartment," she said after a moment. "Chuck, I don't think-"

"Can you make it up the stairs without help?" he asked pointedly. When she didn't respond he told her, "Yes, I am coming to your apartment. No more arguments."

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

"Terrible," Blair sputtered, resting her cheek on the toilet's seat. "This is terrible."

Chuck kneeled beside her, holding her hair, and murmured, "How the hell do you not have hair ties? You and Serena both live here yet there are no hair ties."

"We just moved in," she mumbled in a strangled voice. "Oh no." Her head shot up and she began to cough violently. Chuck knew that he shouldn't get too close to her. He should distance himself. Even with Eva waiting at The Empire, though, he still could not stop himself from rubbing her back. The fact that she was violently ill softened his guilt slightly. And Blair was violently ill. They had only been at her apartment for twenty minutes and she had already vomited twice.

He helped her up and led her back into her bedroom. She climbed onto the bed and shivered as Chuck pulled the blanket over her.

"You do realize you're not going to that initiation," he told her.

"That's where you're wrong Bass," she said weakly. "I _am_ going to the initiation."

"And pass out again? Wonderful first impression, Waldorf."

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't try to talk me out of it."

"You look like hell," he offered.

"Well, thank you."

"A debilitating sickness such as this is definitely grounds to miss such a function. They wouldn't hold it against you."

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else? Like back at The Empire?" The implication was obvious and he said, "No, I'm staying here until either Dorota or Serena returns."

She sighed and turned her head away. "This just will make things harder." She paused and then added, "For me, that is. You've gotten along just fine, haven't you?"

He hadn't expected her feverish admission and struggled for the words to show to her just how hard things were for him, as well. He had found Eva but she was like a bandaid on a bullet wound. She took away some of the pain but she could never be Blair Woldorf therefore she would never completely heal him.

He settled on, "I need to make sure you survive this common flu."

She pouted and told him, "How dare you relate anything to me as being common."

He ignored her and reached forward to lay a hand on her forehead. His skin burned as much as hers and he murmured, 'Your fever still hasn't broken."

"What if it doesn't?" she asked in a small voice. "What if I don't get better? I've heard stories of people whose infection just worsen until they have to go to the hospital and then-"

"You will get better. It's just the flu."

"How do you know? Are you a doctor, Chuck?"

"No, but I've seen a flu before."

"I'm dying," Blair said dramatically, turning her head away from him. "I'm dying _and_ missing the initiation."

Chuck sighed. The dramatics might have begun but at least he had convinced her not to go to the initiation. He stood up to get her more Tylenol but stopped when she called out for him in a panic. He went to her side immediately and she demanded, "Are you leaving?"

"No, Blair, I'm just getting you Tylenol."

"Don't go," she asked in a soft voice. He felt that she was referring to more than just him immediate exit as she told him, "Please, don't leave me."

"I won't," he told her, knowing it was a promise that he couldn't keep. "I'll be right back with Tylenol. I promise."

She nodded and he went to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle, returning to find her looking expectantly at the doorway. He sat beside her again and grabbed the bottle of water.

"Take this," he said, handing her the pill and water bottle. She popped the pill in her mouth and took a swig of the water. She held it out for him and he took it, placing it back on the beside table. "You should try to sleep."

"I can't," she told him. "I feel like I'm spinning."

"Just try," he said gently. He took a hold of her hand and said, "I'm here."

Gradually her eyes drifted closed.

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

"Chuck?"

He turned to his step-sister and put his finger to his lips for her to be quiet. Blair was fast asleep, silent except for the occasional snore. Serena noticed their interlaced hands but chose not to comment.

"Is she okay?" Serena asked, figuring there was a reason for Chuck being there.

"She passed out in Dior."

"Oh my God, is she-"

"Sshhh," Chuck interrupted, noticing Blair stir.

"Sorry," Serena said, dropping her voice. "Is she okay?"

"Getting there. You need to make sure she gets lots of fluids and that she tries to eat."

"I will."

"Good, well, I should probably leave then."

"You can stay if you'd like," Serena told him, noticing that he still held her hand. He looked down at Blair and wanted nothing more than to stay by her side. He wanted to be there when she woke up and he wanted to take care of her, redeem himself for everything that he had done wrong. This was not the right time, though. Eva was waiting for him at home and he wouldn't take advantage of Blair's vulnerability. Gently he slipped his hand from hers and he let himself look at her for one more moment turning away.

"You're a good person, Chuck," Serena told him. "I know what people have been saying about you lately, but you're good. Thank you for taking care of her."

"You're welcome. Tell her that I said good bye."

"I will."

Chuck left the apartment and saw just how far he was from being over Blair Waldorf.

**A/N: Tell me if you like it!**


End file.
